1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transparent spherical toy, more particularly to a transparent spherical toy having a fluid stored therein and an ornament floating on the fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional transparent spherical toy for playing or decorative purpose. The toy includes a transparent spherical shell 1, a fluid 2, such as water, received inside the shell 1, and an ornament 3 that floats on the fluid 2. The shell 1 includes two plastic shell halves which are sealed together via melt welding.
The aforesaid toy has disadvantages in that filth will form and accumulate in the fluid 2 after a period of use, and since the shell 1 is sealed by melt welding, it can not be disassembled to remove the filth, thereby making the toy unattractive. Moreover, the sealing of the shell 1 may be damaged due to a collision, thereby causing the fluid 2 to leak out of the shell 1.